


Soldiers Misfortune.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Blind Betrayed [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 4, BoS, Brotherhood, Fallout, Maxson - Freeform, OF, Outpost, Paladin, Steel - Freeform, betraying, danse - Freeform, elder - Freeform, jumping, lone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Soldiers Misfortune.

**Danse stood in his bunker as Elder Maxson called him out over the mega speakers, saying.**

 

**"Paladin, and all of my Proctors come to the command deck, and speak with me at once."**

 

**Danse sorted through the many drawings he'd had of the recent Knight Hailee, she was Maxson's favored soldier and Danse had had a intimate two month relationship with her, they were never around each other while they were at the Prydwyn, the only personal time they got was when Arthur let him go to Sanctuary with her.**

 

**Danse entered his power armor, he saw a small folded piece of paper in the arm compartment, he opened it, it was his favorite picture of Hailee, a nude drawing, he'd worked on for hours, his best art.**

**Danse climbed up the ladder to the command deck, he saluted Maxson, but he saw the cold dead stare of anger in his eyes, he didn't release him from his stance.**

 

**"So I've called you here Danse because Proctor Quinlan has unearthed some data that has proved extremely interesting.."**

**Arthur said as he eyed Danse's movement carefully, Danse lowered his arm and asked.**

 

**"Elder, what is this so called information?"**

 

**Maxson's face turned pale white, his blue eyes grey.**

 

**"You know what the fuck I'm talking of you abomination! Quinlan has found that you have the same genetic code as a Institute synth called M7-97, what do you have to say for yourself?"**

 

**Danse's heart sunk, as he started thinking if it were true, he asked with a crack in his voice. "Did, did you clarify and make sure that this was indeed true Proctor?" Quinlan adjusted his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose, and said. "I'm sorry Danse but the results are true, you have the same DNA as this M7-97." Danse felt a burning pain in his chest as Maxson approached him, Maxson placed his hand on Danse's shoulder and whispered. "Leave your armor in dock three, if you ever come back we'll splatter you all over the fucking training course.." Danse swallowed hard, and left with burning rage fighting against a depressing feeling in his chest. Danse exited his once perfect polished armor in the dock he used to own, he laid in his bed, thinking about everyone, would they try to kill him if he stayed here, would he not wake to find Hailee's soft face again? Danse quietly opened the door, he climbed up the ladder he looked into the command deck to find Maxson passed out on the floor with a bourbon bottle in his hand, twenty years old and drinking himself blind every other day. Danse climbed out and ran towards the exit door, he closed it quietly behind him, his heart beating uncomfortably fast, he looked towards the small ocean underneath the Prydwyn, a small chance of survival if he jumped but if he took a vertibird everyone in the ship would know he was awake, trying to run, escape. Danse prayed for his life and lunged himself off the side of the Prydwyn's deck falling full speed to the surface of the water, he felt a white hot pain in his side as he landed, he swam to the surface and gasped deeply filling his lungs with air, he swam tiredly to the shore, he ran to the closest empty building, cold and wet, he curled in a ball inside the building shivering, he began to fall asleep, he needed some rest to make it to the listening post, he could barely sleep as he was so cold and stressed. Danse held the small necklace around his neck that Hailee gave him, maybe he'd go to Sanctuary instead, he'd have Hailee with him instead of being alone. But for now he needed rest, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**


End file.
